Transformers: Cybertronian Dawn: Jazz and Prowl
by Frontline
Summary: The Transformers have returned to Cybertron, but the war continues. While on patrol, Jazz and Prowl observe the Decepticon Jets making scouting runs into Autobot territory and must return to warn Optimus. Outnumbered, they must make a last stand against the Jets and Starscream.


TRANSFORMERS, ALL CHARACTERS AND CONCEPTS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TAKARA AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED, NOR ANY PROFIT MADE.

Jazz looked around at the landscape of Cybertron, feeling a grin spread across his face. After all the years of fighting, they were finally home. Behind them were the golden spires of Iacon, the Capital City of Cybertron and seat of Cybertronian Council. Even though he was glad to be home, he found himself feeling nostalgic for Earth. Perhaps, when things had settled down, he'd be able to go back. For now, he would just enjoy what he had.  
'Jazz.' Prowl said, the tone of his voice snapping him back to reality.  
'Trouble?' Jazz asked, moving to stand next to his friend, readying his rifle.  
'Possibly. There's an unidentified object approaching at high speed.'  
Jazz didn't even bother scanning the sky. Prowl's tactical centres were much more advanced than his, allowing him to track and identify targets with incredible accuracy, even for a Transformer.  
'Decepticon?' He asked.  
'Possibly. If he's transformed, then it'll be masking his Energon signature. However, it's moving at high speed at an altitude of 3000 feet. Since the AerialBots are operating from Polyhex, combined with the fact that we're the farthest patrol out, I would say that it's a high statistical probability.'  
'Man, can't you just say 'yes'?' Jazz said, with a grin. 'Anyway, what do you say we give him a proper welcome?'  
'Negative. We're on reconnaissance, remember? For now, we need to assess the situation.' Prowl said, transforming into vehicle mode and starting his engine.  
'You're no fun, sometimes.' Jazz said, transforming and following his friend.

Prowl stopped in the shadow of a bombed out building, shutting down his engine. Even though Cybertron was recovering, there were still regions that bore the marks of the war. While he knew that Jazz preferred his Earthern vehicle mode, he was pleased to be back in his Cybertronian form. As Jazz pulled up next to him, he activated his sensors, tracking the unidentified object, comparing its aerodynamic profile, mass, speed and performance to his database.  
'Identification confirmed.' He said. "It's Dirge.'  
'Not the most original thinker.' Jazz observed, his usual banter absent. 'He's got to be here on Megatron's orders. I wonder what he's up to?'  
'Most likely a scouting mission.' Prowl said. 'To get the measure of our defences or look for targets of opportunity.'  
'We'll, they're getting bolder.' Jazz observed. 'If they can get this far into our territory, then they'll be able to strike at Iacon. We need to get back and report to Optimus.'  
'Agreed.' Prowl said, revving his engine and they roared out of hiding.  
'Uh-oh. We've been made!' Jazz said, a second before a laser blast struck the ground between them and Dirge roared overhead, sweeping around for another pass. Jazz and Prowl slammed on their breaks and skidded around, transforming to come up with their rifles drawn. A second later, they were forced to dive aside as another hail of laser fire flashed at them, tearing up the ground where they had been. Jazz rolled onto his back and fired from where he lay, a true shot that struck Dirge behind his cockpit, tearing through his armour. Before he could fire again, Dirge reversed course and swept down towards Prowl, cannons tracking towards him. Prowl stood stock still as Dirge dived towards him, his rifle held at his side.  
'Prowl!' Jazz yelled. 'Fire.'  
Prowl coolly raised his rifle and fired one shot that punched through Dirge's cockpit, causing his nose to drop. Sluggishly, he turned and shot away, disappearing into the distance.  
'Disabled his gyros.' Prowl said, seeing Jazz's quizzical expression. 'His internal CR systems will kick in soon, but it should buy us enough time to get clear.'  
'That was a risky move.' Jazz said and Prowl shook his head.  
'On the contrary, I had exactly three more seconds before he could fire with any reasonable accuracy.'  
Jazz shook his head.  
'Always have a smart answer, don't you?' He said, with a shake of his head. 'Anyway, let's get back to...'  
'Hold on.' Prowl said, holding up his hand. 'I'm picking up four more contacts heading this way.'  
'More Jets?' Jazz asked.  
'It's a logical conclusion. I should have figured that Dirge wouldn't have been alone.'  
'Can't do much about it, now.' Jazz said, raising his rifle. 'Let's kick their turbines.'  
'Negative. We're outnumbered and they have the advantage.' Prowl said. 'We need to take the fight somewhere that will even the odds.' He said, pointing to an abandoned Energon warehouse.  
'That's a long way.' Jazz said, his face breaking into a grin. 'Race you."

THANK YOU FOR READING. ANY COMMENTS, REVIEWS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WILL BE VERY WELCOME.


End file.
